


A Kitsch, A bitch and a Snitch

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 03/01/2008 for featherxquill on LJ in response to her prompt.*Kitsch is a term of German or Yiddish origin that has been used to categorize art that is considered an inferior, tasteless copy of an existing style. The term is also used more loosely in referring to any art that is pretentious to the point of being in bad taste, and also commercially produced items that are considered trite or crass.





	A Kitsch, A bitch and a Snitch

She paused, holding her breathe as her eyelids fluttered shut, willing every molecule of her being on the feather-light whisper that Snitch wings made when they hovered. The rush of wind roared past her ears, tugging a lock of her hair free of the tieback to flit loosely against the back of her neck as the second Seeker streaked past. Ginny didn't chase after him. Ginny only chased one thing in life and that was a small, golden bit of enchanted metal. No. She let him go on ahead, confident in her belief that Snitches liked to dive toward the pitch more in the second half of the game. She gently nudged her broom to the right and down by two degrees. 

The roar of the crowd below swelled and died away, leaving only the whistle of the wind until her companion in the clouds raced past her again and then stopped, drawing his broom up level with her own, his dark gaze searching her features. His eyes narrowed when Ginny opened hers suddenly and turned to meet his gaze, giving him a cheeky wink then dove headfirst toward the pitch. His low growl followed only a second before he did and they drew a swell of cheers from the crowd when they broke through the clouds neck in neck with each other. 

Krum reached out, grabbing a handful of her cloak and giving it a hard tug but Ginny reached up quickly and released the tie, abandoning her cloak in favor of her signature move – a heart-stopping 180 degree angle dive toward the pitch, pulling up and rolling over once only seconds before impact. It was a near-guaranteed move to get ordinary Seekers off your trail but there was nothing ordinary about Viktor Krum and he followed her fearlessly into the dive. Both Seekers ignored the collective gasp of the crowd as they shot to their feet, craning their necks to follow the bullet-like progress of the two Seekers rocketing down the pitch only inches from the dew-laden grass. 

Ducking to avoid a Bludger, Ginny caught sight of the Snitch as it jetted past her heading straight for the Bulgarian Seeker. Flipping the broom in a tight, hard roll, she hissed an angry word when Krum held the small, golden ball up to the roaring crowd a second later. Sportsmanship only called for a polite handshake on the pitch after the teams landed and that's all she gave him before stomping off to the locker room, murmuring to herself words that would make a sailor blush. 

The Bulgarian had been taunting her for months, catching the Snitch out from under her every time they played against each other. They'd begun the season with a quiet, tentative friendship built from their mutual friendship with Hermione Granger. After a month of drinks and dinners, laughing over mutual appreciations and strategizing Quidditch moves using shot glasses and straws, everyone thought their friendship might be heading toward something closer, but their competitive natures had dominated the pitch and a particularly close win by Krum had turned their social pleasantries into tight exchanges. Their friendship quickly withered and died.

Her hand had just pressed against the locker room door when her free wrist was caught in a steely grip and Ginny gasped as she was tugged backwards, twisting around to blink in surprise as she took in Viktor's smug grin above her. Fire flashed in her eyes and she jerked her arm trying to get free of his hold. His jaw tightened stubbornly at the same time his hand did, cutting off her circulation and he growled. "Enough run! Vhy be, you, vhat vord is? Bitch? Ve vere friend!"

"Bitch! Why you… you… insufferable, _smug_ , arrogant… _kitsch_ Seeker! How _dare_ you put that on me. If you weren't so intent on rubbing in your wins, we might still be friends!" Ginny hissed, her cheeks flushed as she continued to struggle to free her hand. 

Effortlessly, he gave her arm a sharp tug and she stumbled closer. He glared down at her as anger seeped into his stony gaze. "Vhat you call me?"

"Kitsch Seeker! A bloody, crass jackass who can't see past his own…" Ginny's rant was cut short by the hard crush of his lips. His hand cupped the back of her head, holding her firmly in place as his mouth slanted over hers. Their teeth crashed against each other, his moved to nip at her bottom lip, forcing her lips apart. She made a noise of indignation, beating on his shoulder with her free fist as his tongue slide against her own. Her hand froze in midair as a fiery tingle swept down her body. Ginny mewed softly as she returned the kiss, her hand cupping the back of his neck as she leaned against his body.

Viktor groaned and drew back when the kiss ended, looking down at her with hazy, unfocused brown eyes as the first clap rang out to be quickly followed by several others. The pair glanced sideways in surprise to see both their teams only few feet away. Her captain and his stepped forward and Gwen said. "Thank Merlin. We though you two would kill each other before you figured it out. Weasley's been positively unbearable."

"Da! Viktorslav haff play like bull, not care vhat break he. Growl like animal at team," his captain, Boris Zograf, agreed, winking at Gwen. 

He turned away from them first, tilting her head up with two fingers under her chin as he said. "Cheap you call me. False. Think you this?"

"No," she laughed faintly, tipping her head to slide her cheek against the palm of his hand. "You think I'm a bitch?"

"Nyet. Like vildfire in blood," Viktor growled, wrapping his arms around her waist lazily. 

Gwen nudged Boris. "Do you think they know we're still here?"

"Unlikely," he chuckled, giving a sharp whistle that made Viktor glance sideways. "Practice in three days."

"Game on Tuesday, Red!" Gwen added hastily, seeing the Bulgarian Seeker pull his wand from his pocket.

The Seekers both nodded absently, Ginny leaning up on her tiptoes to meet his descending lips as loud crack slip the air and the pair vanished.


End file.
